Time Warp
by foxdemonsrock
Summary: A normal night on patrol turned out disastrous. Dick winds up injured, causing Jason, Tim, and Damian to chew him out, resulting in a massive argument about his work ethic. The birds storm off, and fall into Slade's trap, sending them into another universe. Is this spikey haired standoffish Robin really the Dick Grayson they call their brother? Batman and Teen Titans crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Time Warp**

**Chapter 1: Failure**

**Description:** A normal night on patrol turned out disastrous. Dick winds up injured, causing Jason, Tim, and Damian to chew him out, resulting in a massive argument about his work ethic. The birds storm off, and fall into Slade's trap, sending them into another universe. Is this spikey haired standoffish Robin really the Dick Grayson they call their brother? Batman and Teen Titans crossover!

**AN:** So, this is kind of a request by _**Rikkamaru**_ and sort of a colab fic? It was her idea, and we've been bouncing ideas off each other. This is going to be a two-part story. Don't worry! I'll let you guys know when it's the end of one and the beginning of the other, but it should be rather obvious as well.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing but the plot T.T Otherwise, there would be much more Dick wumpage ;)

* * *

Nightwing snaps his head to the side as another blast goes off. Bane had been tipped off that they were on to his drug trafficking operation and rigged the warehouse to blow. Jason dodges a devastating blow from the Venom dealer as Damian jumps onto Bane's back, trying to disconnect the Venom connector at the base of the villain's spine. Bane growls in annoyance, effortlessly tossing the bird off. Damian lands on his feet, whipping out a birdarang and tosses it at Bane. The drug dealer grins, easily catching the projectile, but fails to notice Red Robin sneaking up behind him with his bow staff, ready to strike. What Tim didn't see was the red light blinking on the pillar he was standing in front of. Nightwing's eyes widen, noticing the bomb.

"Red Robin!" Dick calls out, running towards his younger brother. Bane glances behind him and grins, about to grab Tim, but the bird flips out of the way. Tim glares at his brother in irritation for ruining his attack, about to call him out on it when gunshots draw his attention. Jason was shooting at Bane, trying to lead him away from the cornered bird. Once he was further away from Tim, Damian flies out from the shadows, launching a barrage of strikes with a bow staff on the villain. The pillar that Tim had previously been standing in front of explodes, which goes unnoticed by the fighting birds. Just as Dick was about to join in the fight, a flash of metal catches the corner of his eye and he quickly flips away just as a knife flies towards him from the cover of the darkness. His eyes narrow, seeing the orange and black mask that he knew so well be illuminated by the flames from the latest explosion. "Slade." Nightwing hisses, whipping out his Eskrima sticks. Slade grins, stepping out of the shadows ever so slightly and unsheathes his sword. Dick runs at the mercenary, blocking the swipe of his sword with one of his Eskrima sticks. With his other hand, he swings his other Eskrima stick around and tries to hit Slade in the ribs, but the mercenary block the attack. Dick ducks, dodging another slice and tries to sweep Slade's feet out from under him, but the villain sees the move coming, kicking the hero in the chest.

"You should worry less about me, and more about your family." Deathstroke states, nodding towards one of his minions that seemed to materialize out of the shadows, holding a rather large looking bazooka. The minion aims the weapon at the birds, who were still fighting Bane off. Dick's eyes widen in horror as the lackey pulls the trigger, sending a high current of electricity towards them. Without thinking, Dick dives in front of the current, crying out in pain when his body hits the ground, convulsing. The next thing the acrobat knew, Bane had him in his grasp and was slamming him into the ground, harder than he thought possible. He could hear his brothers calling out to him, but his body was numb from the electricity still coursing through his body. Dick weakly glances over to where Slade had been, only to see him slink back into the shadows. Bane grabs Nightwing by his head and was about to smash his face into the ground, when he grunts in pain, having a bullet pierce his arm. He drops the semi-conscious acrobat, who is quickly scooped up by Tim.

"We have to get him out of here! What the hell happened!" Tim yells, clearly panicked as Jason continues to bombard Bane with bullets, giving his brothers time to retreat.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Jason growls, starting to retreat as well. "Just get the jet." Tim nods, pressing a button on his gauntlet. The Batwing appears and within seconds, the birds were safely on the jet and speeding back towards the Batcave. Jason throws his gun at the wall in aggravation before turning a glare on their oldest brother. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing? You need to get your head in the game before you wind up getting us all killed, Richard!" He seethes. Dick flinches from the tone. Jason _never_ called him Richard.

"It w-was in the g-game." Dick croaks out as blood trickles from his mouth.

"You can't just throw your life away! Have _some_ self worth for God's sake!" Tim hisses, looking away from his older brother, who was draped across his lap. Dick tries to protest weakly, but Damian's cold glare cuts him short.

"Because of your failure, Bane escaped and you nearly escaped with your life. No wonder Father stripped the cowl from you." Dick's eyes widen as his heart drops.

"Some older brother." Jason scoffs sarcastically, taking off his domino mask and lazily tosses it on the floor of the jet. "It seems like _we're_ always the ones babysitting _you_." The jet lands, and he storms off with Damian following suit. Tim sighs heavily, dragging Dick out. Alfred and Bruce look over at them from the Batcomputer and quickly rush over to them. Bruce takes Dick from Tim, glaring at the bird.

"What happened?"

"Bane got a hold of him. He just spaced out and let Bane grab him. I don't know what happened. But now we have more work on our hands."

"S-Slade..." Dick chokes weakly before coughing. Bruce's gaze snaps back up to Tim, who looked shocked.

"I didn't see him there."

"Well apparently you overlooked things." With that, Bruce hauls Dick to the infirmary with Alfred following close behind. Tim stalks off to go meet with his brothers, who were likely off brooding somewhere.

* * *

"He just ruins everything sometimes!" Jason rages, throwing another knife at a tree. Damian nods in agreement, tossing a knife as well. Tim approaches them, crossing his arms.

"Thought I might find you two here."

"What now? Is Dick off crying or something?" Jason sneers, crossing his arms.

"No. But before Bruce carted him off, he said 'Slade'." Tim answers. "I've already tracked his location. We can finish this tonight, if you want." Jason smirks.

"Might as well. Figures that bastard would have something to do with this. Bane was way too prepared."

"We should have suspected him from the beginning. Father would have." Damian growls, his eyes narrowing.

"So, I take it that we're all in?" Tim asks, raising an eyebrow. The remaining birds nod.

"I want to finish this." Damian responds, pulling his hood over his head. "As much as I hate to say it; lead the way, Drake." Tim smirks, pressing another button on his gauntlet. Three motorcycles suddenly drive up to their location.

"You wired our bikes too?" Jason glares slightly. Tim merely shrugs, walking over to his bike.

"It comes in handy."

"Whatever."

* * *

The three birds arrive at the location Slade had turned into his hideout and start scoping out the area. They expected more guards, but perhaps Slade was just overconfident. They didn't think anything of it.

"Alright. We can't take Slade on by ourselves. It's probably best if we stick together." Tim states, looking for an entrance.

"What, just because you found Slade, you think you're the leader? I think not, Replacement." Jason scoffs. "First one to kick this bastard's ass gets free passes on cleaning the Cave for a week!" Damian smirks at the challenge, disappearing. Tim frowns, about to argue, but Jason was gone as well.

"What ever happened to team work?" He grumbles, taking off towards the building.

Slade quickly spins around from typing on his computer and catches the birdarang that was aimed at his head. He tosses it off to the side lazily, smirking.

"You're right on time."

"For what?" Damian hisses, emerging from the darkness. A bright light suddenly illuminates the room, and a strange portal appears just to the right of the bird. His eyes widen, recognizing it as a Boom Tube. "Shit!"

"Yes. You three walked right into a trap. Why else would I have revealed myself to Richard?" Slade chuckles darkly as Damian starts getting sucked into the tunnel. Tim and Jason spring out of the shadows, trying to grab him, but they get sucked in as well. "Too easy." Slade snickers, turning back towards his computer.

* * *

Tim groans, rubbing his head in pain as he looks around, trying to gather his bearings. Damian and Jason start slowly picking themselves off the ground, frowning. Tim's eyes widen at the unfamiliar skyline.

"Um. Guys. This isn't good?" The two glance over at him before following his gaze. Their eyes widen, realizing the predicament they were in.

"Shit." Damian and Jason grumble in unison. Before they could say anymore, a black shadow suddenly wraps around their limps, restraining them. A group of costumed teens approach, not looking pleased to see them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A teen snaps, stepping forward. He was wearing green tights and gloves, a red tunic, and a black cape, with yellow underneath. The teen assesses them; frowning at the colors Damian and Tim were wearing.

"Slade set a trap and we fell right into it." Tim states, trying to ease the tension.

"Friend, Robin. Why are they wearing colors like yours?" A tan girl asks. She was wearing a purple, cut-off shirt, purple skirt, and purple boots to match. The most noticeable was the fact that she was floating and had green eyes and fiery red hair.

"I have a feeling they aren't from around here. Let's interrogate them back at the tower." The traffic-light dressed teen states, nodding to a sickly pale girl in a dark purple cloak. The black shadows around Tim, Jason, and Damian tighten, starting to drag them away.

"Well. This night just got needlessly long." Jason mumbles, sending Tim a glare.

"Don't blame me for this! I wanted to take him out strategically, but you just HAD to barge in!" Tim hisses, glaring right back at his older brother.

"Stop bickering like children. The freaks are staring." Damian mutters, glancing around at the other teens surrounding them lazily.

"Shut up!" Tim and Jason shout. Before they could say anymore, a shadow covers their mouths, preventing them from talking. The teens share a smirk before carting the three birds back to their hideout.

* * *

Alfred frowns, noticing just how injured the acrobat was. His torso was covered in bruises with some of his ribs sticking out at strange angles. "I am going to have to reset the bones." He states solemnly, earning a sad nod from the first bird. Dick cries out in agony as the butler resets the bones. Alfred then starts bandaging up the wounds, not missing the fact that Dick was now staring at the ceiling, glassy-eyed. "Master Dick?"

"I'm a horrible older brother...I'm just a burden on everyone..." Dick mumbles, tears starting to spill from his eyes. "I'm not worthy of being called a hero."

"How ever did you get that idea, Master Dick? You are a wonderful brother and a great hero. You are the leader of the Justice League. Do not ever think otherwise." Dick suddenly sits up, hugging the butler tightly as he sobs into his pristine suit. Alfred blinks in shock, before quickly hugging the broken bird back.

"Jay, Dami, and Timmy...they think I'm a total failure! That they constantly have to babysit me! And now look at me? I'm crying!" Dick sobs heartbrokenly, clutching the front of Alfred's jacket. A clattering noise from behind him causes the loyal butler to glance behind him. A tray full of medication was now lying carelessly on the ground, the contents scattered, as Bruce stands in the doorway, looking as though someone had just ripped his heart and soul out. The expression suddenly turns deadly as the Bat clenches a fist.

"I'm going to murder them." He hisses viciously before storming off. Instead of protesting, as per usual, Alfred merely turns his attention back towards the sobbing bird in his arms, trying to comfort him.

* * *

**FN:** Well, that's it for now~! Poor Dick T.T the birdies are SO dead when Bruce finds them lol


	2. Chapter 2: Ginger Therapy

**Chapter 2: Ginger Therapy**

**AN:** So didn't expect to get such a turnout from this one! XD hehe! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far! Just wanted to thank the lovely _**Rikkamaru**_ again for all the help and support! And thank you all for the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys totally make my day!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing *cries* because if I did, Jealous Bird would have been a series by now.

* * *

Alfred sighs sadly, glancing down at the slumbering acrobat. Dick had fallen asleep an hour ago, still crying softly. There were still tear stains on his cheeks, which broke the elderly butler's heart. He wanted to get a cloth to wash them away, but Dick had latched onto his jacket in his sleep and yielded no signs of letting go any time soon. It reminded him of when the bird was younger and would have nightmares. Most of the time, he would latch onto Bruce, but that was because Bruce normally beat him to their young charge's room. Dick sniffles, snuggling further into his pillow. Alfred pulls the covers higher over the bird, trying to make him comfortable. Just as the butler was about to relax, Dick's phone rings loudly, startling him. Dick groans, blindly reaching out for his phone.

"Would you like me to answer it for you, Master Dick?" Alfred asks, smiling softly at Dick's pout as the acrobat nods, letting his hand drop lazily from his search for the obnoxious device. Alfred picks up the phone, seeing that it was the redheaded speedster. "Master Dick's phone."

"DICK! Can you believe-…wait…Alfred? Where's Dick?" Wally asks mid-rant.

"He is resting at the moment. He has had a rather difficult day."

"Oh my God! Is he hurt?"

"Yes." Alfred glances down at Dick, who holds his hand out for the phone, knowing that the speedster was about to explode.

"I-I'm fine, Wally." Dick mumbles out, his voice still hoarse from crying.

"You don't sound 'fine'! What happened?! Was it Joker? Slade?"

"Bane _and_ Slade…" Dick's eyes water, the memories from the jet ride home coming back. He sniffles, rubbing his eyes. He frowns, noticing how silent his best friend had become. "Wally?"

"Dick. What happened?" Dick bites his lip trying to hold back his tears. "What did those bastards do to you?" Wally hisses, suddenly furious.

"N-Nothing." Dick croaks, before tears start to slowly drip down his cheeks. He hands the cell phone to Alfred before burying his face into the butler's chest once again.

"His so called 'brothers' said some terrible things, Mr. Wallace. I shall tell you about it in greater detail once you arrive." Alfred states to the clearly enraged speedster.

"I'll be there in a second. I'm picking Roy up on my way." With that, Wally hangs up.

"Why don't we head back up to your room, Master Dick?" Dick nods, not relinquishing his hold on Alfred. The butler moves to get up, and helps the shaky bird stand. Alfred temporarily places Dick's phone in his pocket as he hauls the acrobat up the stairs. Once they get to the grand staircase, they spot Bruce storming back into the manor, looking even angrier than before. "Were you successful, Master Bruce?" Bruce glares up at him, but his gaze softens once he sees Dick look over to him sadly. The billionaire walks up to them, and takes Dick from the butler. The acrobat coughs roughly before wincing, holding his chest.

"Is there any internal bleeding?" Bruce asks Alfred worriedly when he sees the blood dripping from Dick's mouth.

"There is some, but nothing too severe. It should stop on its own, but we are going to watch it to make sure. We do not want him to have surgery if it is unnecessary." Bruce nods slowly as he scoops Dick up, starting to head up the stairs.

"As for your earlier question; no. I was not successful. I can't find them anywhere." Bruce's eyes narrow dangerously. "Just wait until I get my hands on them." He pauses, feeling Dick tug on his shirt. He glances down into the sad, heartbroken light blue eyes of his son.

"Don't hurt them…"

"But they-"

"Were speaking their mind…you can't punish them for that…"

"I can when they hurt you." Bruce growls as he approaches Dick's room.

"But-"

"I'm not arguing with you, Dick." Dick pouts, too tried to retort. Instead, he rests his head against Bruce's chest and lets his eyes slip closed.

* * *

"This is all _your_ fault." Jason hisses to Tim as the traffic-light dressed teen walks into the interrogation room. The three birds had been bound to chairs and left for over an hour, which was causing their irritation to rise.

"No, it's _your_ fault for going in without a plan! It was _Slade_! What the hell else were you expecting?!" Tim rages, ignoring the new arrival to the room.

"I wasn't expecting a Boom Tube to open up and suck the runt in!" Jason snaps, trying to break free from his restraints. Damian glares over at his older brother from the comment.

"I am not a _runt_!"

"Enough!" The teen shouts at the three birds, causing them all to finally acknowledge his presence. "Now. Just who are you?" He asks, crossing his arms. Tim sighs heavily, nodding towards Damian.

"That is Robin. I'm Red Robin. And that bastard over there-" Tim nods towards Jason. "Is Red Hood." The teen frowns, eyeing them skeptically.

"I'm Robin. How do you expect me to just believe you?"

"The costumes should give it away." Jason grumbles, earning a glare from Robin.

"You're in no position to make jokes."

"Wow. He acts so much like you, Hood." Tim snickers. "Maybe he's the you from another universe."

"I would never bicker with my comrades while being held captive." Robin snaps, glaring between them. "You said Slade had something to do with this?" Tim nods.

"Yes. We were trying to take down Bane's drug trafficking operation, but someone tipped him off. One of our own got injured, so we had to retreat. We found out later, that Slade was working with Bane. We tried to take Slade down on our own, but it was a trap. He created a Boom Tube that took us here." Tim explains as Robin's eyes narrow.

"You should have known Slade was planning something. He always has a reason for his actions."

"I take it you're familiar with him?" Tim asks, trying to guess just which Robin they were dealing with. Robin clenches a fist.

"Yes. He nearly killed every member of my team in order to get me to work for him." The three birds' eyes widen.

"No way! This twerp is Dickie Bird!" Jason snickers, only to receive a kick in the face, causing him to topple to the ground.

"Don't call me that." Robin hisses. "I'm not even sure if we can trust you. However, I'll have Cyborg start working on a way to send you three back. The less I have to deal with you; the better." With that, Robin stalks out as the other three birds stare after him.

"What the hell? What crawled up his ass and died?" Jason grumbles, trying to get off the ground. He finds it impossible, however, since he was still strapped to the chair.

"This Dick is different than ours, I suppose…" Tim muses.

"No shit." Jason snorts.

"This Grayson is a spiky haired bastard." Damian mutters, looking away. They all hated to admit it, but they were already starting to miss _their_ older brother.

* * *

Wally and Roy burst into Dick's bedroom, startling the bird and the butler. Alfred was in the process of changing Dick's bandages when the two gingers made their entrance. Their eyes widen, seeing the amount of bruises covering Dick's torso.

"What the hell happened?!" They demand in unison.

"Bane." Dick states quietly, looking away. "Slade hit me with this super taser or something. The next thing I knew; Bane was flinging me around like a rag-doll." The gingers visibly cringe, and walk into the room, sitting down on the bed next to their best friend.

"Do you need any help, Alfred?" Wally asks, noticing the butler starting to resume bandaging the bird.

"No, thank you, Mr. Wallace. I have things handled." Wally nods slowly before turning his attention to Dick. He frowns, not seeing the usual spark of happiness in his best friend's eyes. Roy's eyes narrow; noticing the same thing.

"Alfred. Can I please talk to you in the hallway once you finish?" Roy asks, wanting to get to the bottom of the bird's depression. They knew there was no way Dick would talk about it. Not yet, anyway.

"Of course." Alfred states, knowing exactly what he was going to be asked.

"I'm surprised you guys came…" Dick mumbles, staring at the bedspread blankly.

"Something's obviously wrong. Of _course_ we're going to come." Wally states, carefully draping his arm around Dick's shoulders. The acrobat smiles weakly, still not turning to face them.

"Thank you…but you really shouldn't waste your time on me…"

"Don't say shit like that!" Roy growls, causing Dick to look up at him in shock. "We're your best friends and we care about you! We're not just going to sit back while you're suffering! We're not leaving until we can get you to smile again!" Dick nods, giving him a halfhearted smile.

"Don't know what I would do without you guys." Alfred finishes his work, and packs up his supplies up neatly.

"I will be back shortly, Master Dick. Would you like me to bring you some cookies when I return?"

"I'm not really hungry…thanks though, Alfie." Roy and Wally pale from the response. Dick _never_ passed up Alfred's cookies.

"We're bringing the damn cookies and you're going to eat them!" Roy shouts, stalking out of the room. Alfred sighs quietly, following after him. He only hoped Roy didn't break anything when he found out the reason for Dick's depression. He already had to send Bruce to the Batcave after the billionaire broke two priceless vases and nearly a third before he caught the raging man.

* * *

**FN:** Well, this took longer than I thought . I'll update Jealous Bird tomorrow! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3: Planning Vengeance

**Chapter 3: Planning Vengeance**

**AN:** Hi again! ^.^ so, here's the latest chapter! Hooray for the gingers! Oh, and just an FYI, this will probably wind up having Dick/Wally later on…so heads up! If you don't like the couple, you can just see it as Bromance :P mostly because I don't plan on putting any lemons in here. Enjoy, my lovelies!

* * *

Jason sighs heavily, wiggling out of his restraints and gets up. The other two birds glare at him as he reaches the door.

"What?" Jason grumbles, looking back at them.

"Aren't you going to untie us?!" Tim shouts, trying to break free.

"Why? Just get the douche bag to kick you over, then you can get out yourself."

"And just what are you going to tell Father and Grayson when you return without us?" Damian asks, raising an eyebrow. Jason growls irritatedly, stalking back over to them, and unties them. The three birds sneak out of the interrogation room, and start making their way down the halls of the hideout. The sound of talking draws their attention, and they start following the voices, making sure that they stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Perhaps we should call Batman? Is he not more familiar with these things?" The redhead asks innocently.

"No." Robin snaps harshly, causing Starfire to flinch back. "We don't need him for this. We can handle it."

"I don't know if our systems can handle three of them…" Cyborg states, trying to reason with the ruffled bird.

"I don't care what you have to do; just make it work!"

"Wow…and I thought Bats was antisocial…this kid is _beyond_ antisocial!" Jason snorts, causing the teens to look over at them. "Ah, shit."

"Smooth, Hood." Tim grumbles, crossing his arms. Robin glares over at them.

"Do you know anything about intra-universal travel?" Cyborg asks the three birds, cutting Robin off from a probable rant.

"Batman has taught me a few things. Perhaps I can help out." Tim states, stepping forward. Before he could make it too far, a bow staff on his neck stops him short.

"Get your tights out of your ass, kid. We don't want to be here any longer than you want us here. Just let the little genius help so we can go." Jason grumbles, glaring at Robin.

"Dude, he has a point." Beast Boy adds, trying to ease the tension. Robin withdraws his bow staff before storming off.

"Keep an eye on them." He managed to get out before disappearing into the shadows. Starfire floats after him worriedly, as the other teens in the room seem to relax.

"Sorry about that…he gets testy when it comes to Batman." Beast Boy states, jumping on the sofa and starts up a video game.

"No kidding." Tim mumbles, heading over to Cyborg to help find a way to get them home. Jason drags a protesting Damian over to the sofa and challenges Beast Boy to a game.

"I will never understand the appeal of these contraptions." Damian grumbles, watching them play.

"I second that." Raven states quietly from the corner, reading her book. Damian glances over at her curiously before leaving Jason's side in exchange for the quiet pale girl. He didn't want to be anywhere near his obnoxious older brother at the moment.

* * *

There was an eerie silence after the video ended. Alfred inconspicuously looks around to make sure that there was nothing breakable in the area as Roy continues to stare at the blank screen. Bruce was standing close by with his arms crossed, having already seen the video.

"They think they can get away with that?!" Roy finally explodes, punching the console. "Do they had _any_ idea what they've done?!"

"Once they get home, they will _pay_." Bruce seethes before slinking back into the shadows.

"I need to talk to Wally." Roy hisses before storming up the stairs. Alfred sighs before heading to the kitchen to bring some of his fresh baked cookies to Dick.

* * *

Roy storms into Dick's bedroom and blinks, seeing Dick lying against Wally's chest, snoozing, with his head rested on the ginger's shoulder. He smirks, seeing the speedster's cheeks flush upon his entrance.

"Don't let me disturb you two…" Roy drawls, causing Wally's blush to deepen.

"Shut up! He started crying and…well…it just sort of happened…" Dick stirs slightly, snuggling closer to the redhead.

"Well, I figured out what was going on…Jason, Tim, and Damian chewed Dick out for saving their asses…they said that he was a terrible older brother and wasn't fit to be a hero." Roy hisses, clenching a fist. Wally stiffens, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Before the gingers could plot the three birds' demise, Alfred walks in, holding a tray of his famous cookies.

"It's time for his pain medication. Unfortunately, we have to wake him." Alfred states, setting the tray down. Wally nods, running a hand through Dick's hair.

"Dick…you have to wake up." He mummers, causing Dick to pout cutely, rolling onto his side, and hides his face in the crook of Wally's neck. The speedster turns bright red, sending a glare at Roy, who was snickering.

"Master Dick. You're going to be late for work." Alfred states calmly as the gingers raise an eyebrow. Dick's eyes instantly snap open and he jumps out of bed too quickly only to fall to the ground. Before he hits the carpet, Wally catches him, dragging him back to bed.

"That was cruel, Alf." Dick grumbles, letting Wally help him sit back in bed.

"My apologies, Sir. It is the only way I know to wake you quickly. And I need to check your bruises to assure that you do not have any internal bleeding." Dick sighs, already starting to take the bandages off.

"It's fine…have you heard anything from Jay, Timmy, or Dami?" The three other men in the room stiffen slightly, which goes unnoticed by the distracted acrobat.

"I have not, Sir." Alfred states, making his way over to Dick to assess his wounds.

"Why don't we play a game of strip poker later and we can humiliate Wally?" Roy suggests, sitting down on the bed with his two best friends.

"I'm getting better!" Wally grumbles. "And at least I'm wearing more clothing this time. You guys cheated when you got me to play when I was in costume!"

"You only lasted two rounds." Dick snickers.

"You two teamed up on me!" Wally fumes, crossing his arms. Dick smirks, leaning closer to the speedster.

"Maybe I wanted to get you out on purpose~." He purrs, causing Wally to blush as Roy grins. That was the Dick they knew and loved. Dick suddenly yelps in pain and pouts back at Alfred.

"My apologies, Sir." Dick flops back on the bed in defeat, allowing the butler to continue. He stares up at the ceiling before glancing over at his two best friends.

"I think I may give up my position in the League…" The acrobat states quietly as the gingers' eyes widen.

"What? Why?!" Wally exclaims, beating Roy to the punch.

"I don't know…it's just so much stress running the League and trying to handle things here…my skills are slipping…"

"No they're not. And anyone who says otherwise is an idiot. You are the most, talented, strong, and extraordinary person I know. Don't ever doubt yourself just because of what some dumbass thinks. You kept this entire city together while Bruce was MIA. Not to mention the fact that you made the League stronger and more united than it has ever been!" Wally rants, frowning down at the acrobat. Dick's cheeks flush slightly and he looks away. "Now, do I have to beat some sense in you, or do you understand?"

"I-I understand."

"Good." Wally nods to himself, leaning back on the bed.

"And eat the damn cookies. You're going to get too skinny." Roy adds.

"Ok." Dick states quietly, reaching for a cookie as Alfred smiles softly. It was the right decision to inform them about the situation.

"Oh, and Alfred. Would it be alright if we stayed a while? We have to ensure that the ones who started all of this understand the consequences for their actions." Roy explains, glancing over at the butler.

"I do not think Master Bruce will have a problem with it. I will make up rooms for the two of you."

"Thank you." The two gingers state in unison. Oh yes. The birds would come to understand the meaning of 'living hell' by the time they were done with them.

* * *

**FN:** That's it for now~! Hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluffiness! X3 till next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Healing

**Chapter 4: Healing**

**AN: **Sorry this is late again! T.T I keep getting writer's block on all of my stories! *sobs* I'm still working on my others! I promise! This weekend is going to be a little busy, but I'll get them out as soon as I can! Thanks again for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! Love you all!

* * *

Wally sighs heavily, meeting up with Roy in the dimly lit hallway close to their rooms.

"Is he still awake?" Roy asks the speedster. They had been checking on the bird in shifts every few hours. Wally nods as Roy crosses his arms, frowning. It was now midnight and Dick showed no signs of sleeping.

"What was he doing? The last time I checked on him, he was reading."

"He was going over mission reports from the League on his laptop. He's going over everything, analyzing his decisions."

"Those little shits have no idea what they've done. Now he's going to question every move he's made. Do they have ANY idea how long it took us to build up his confidence?" Roy growls.

"I just wish he would see in himself what we do…he's always so caring for others, but he has no self worth."

"It's a delicate process. As much as I want to, we can't just shake some sense into him." The archer eyes him before slowly smirking. "You should spend some more time with him." Wally raises an eyebrow.

"I do that anyway."

"No. You don't get it. Dick's always had a crush on you, but never made a move because he's never known if you felt the same. Judging by your actions earlier, you like him too." Wally blushes, looking away from his best friend.

"If he's liked me for so long, why didn't he say something?"

"He didn't want to ruin your friendship."

"He's talked to you about this?"

"He's never had to. You see, Dick is a tricky one when it comes to feelings. I had no idea he liked me until he kissed me. But, now that I know what to look for, it's obvious."

"Care to share that knowledge?"

"Nope." Roy smirks, leaning against the wall. "This will be good for him. He needs you right now. Judging by what happened, he won't make the first move. It's going to have to be you. It doesn't even have to be a kiss…something subtle will do." Wally pouts, sending the archer a glare.

"Why the hell do you have to be so cryptic?"

"You'll know when to make your move. I'm not going to hold your hand. Grow some balls and claim him." With that, Roy walks off towards him room, leaving the speedster gaping after him.

"Asshole!" He grumbles before stalking off to his own room.

* * *

Tim glances over to Cyborg, pausing his typing. "Why is your Robin so touchy when it comes to Batman?" He asks curiously. Cyborg sighs, stretching out his arms lazily.

"I'm not sure if he would want me to tell you…"

"Who am I going to tell? I'm not even from this universe."

"True." Cyborg chuckles. "Well, they had a huge fight after Rob got shot on patrol. Bats wound up firing him and banning him from the city. Robin came here to Jump and met us...we've been a team ever since." Tim's eyebrows knit thoughtfully.

"Our original Robin went through something similar…though, the results were very different…with this outcome, you would think he would wind up nicer…our Robin went through much more turmoil and turned out much more social."

"Don't over-analyze it too much. You're going to give yourself an aneurism." Jason snickers from behind them. Tim turns around to glare at him irritatedly.

"I'm just observing the differences in universes."

"Whatever, geek. Just get us back."

"What happened? Did Beast Boy beat you at video games?" Tim sneers, causing Jason's eye to twitch in annoyance. "Hah. Knew it."

"Shut it, Replacement." Jason grumbles as Tim resumes his work.

"Go find someone else to bother. I'm busy." Tim hisses, making a shooing motion at Jason. Cyborg raises an eyebrow as Jason flips him off before making his way back to the sofa.

"You two don't get along."

"The three of us don't, really. Nightwing is the one who holds us together." Tim notes the teen's confused expression and clarifies. "Nightwing is our version of your Robin."

"Ah…Robin does have a tendency of holding us together as well…even though he can be grumpy."

"Guess some things don't change." Tim's lips quirk up slightly before he gets back to work.

* * *

A few hours later, Wally walks into Dick's room and frowns, seeing the empty bed. He checks his watch, his frown deepening. It was three in the morning. The bird should have been asleep. Acting on a hunch, the speedster makes his way to the downstairs study. It was where Dick always went when he couldn't sleep. In the study, the fireplace was lit. Standing in front of the fire was Dick with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders for warmth. Instead of emanating happiness like he normally did, the eldest bird seemed to be enveloped in misery and gloom as he stared into the flames.

"Can't sleep?" Wally asks, knowing the bird was already aware of his presence.

"I keep replaying what they said…I know it was because they were angry, but they had a point…I was a terrible brother to Jason…Tim, I wasn't really around for…and I can't help but feel as though I've failed Damian as well…" Wally walks up to him and pulls him into a hug.

"You didn't fail them. You did the best you could with the hand you were dealt. You can't blame yourself for their personality quirks. I have every intention on kicking their asses when they get back for making you question yourself." Dick sighs, relaxing in the speedster's hold slightly. "Didn't you have a party planned for the League? Clark and Diana are coming back from an off-world mission soon…everyone is expecting you to be there."

"I almost forgot…" Dick mumbles into Wally's shirt.

"That's why you have us." The speedster smiles warmly, tilting Dick's chin up to force the bird to look at him. "You know we'll always be here for you…to catch you when you fall…and to help you stand back up…you're surrounded by people who love you and will do anything for you…never forget that, Dick. Don't ever forget how special you are." Dick's eyes water slightly as he looks into the ginger's emerald eyes. Wally reaches down and gently brushes away a stray tear from the bird's cheek. Dick lets out a shaky breath before leaning up and capturing the speedster's waiting lips. Wally doesn't respond right away, but as soon as he feels Dick tangle his hands in his ginger hair, he responds tenfold, fighting for dominance, nipping at the bird's lips. The acrobat jumps, wrapping his legs around the speedster's waist, the blanket falling to the ground, forgotten. Wally grabs Dick's ass, helping to keep the bird up as he stumbles back, his back slamming against the wall. From the doorway, Roy smirks before heading back to his room. Did he forget to tell Wally what a sex-fiend Dick was? Oops~. He snickers, leaving the lovebirds to have their fun.

* * *

Damian glances over at the pale teen next to him curiously. She glances up at him before back down at her book. He sighs, leaning back in the chair. His eyes widen as another book suddenly appears on the table and a pale hand pushes it towards him. He nods gratefully, picking it up, and skimming through it.

"Booyah! We got it!" Cyborg suddenly cheers, causing the occupants in the room to jump, aside from Tim.

"_Finally_." Jason mumbles, tossing the controller on the ground as 'Game Over' flashes in bright red letters on the screen. Beast Boy snickers, having won yet again as the birds start to make their way over to the computer.

"We found a way to create another Boom Tube to get back." Tim explains as Cyborg smirks beside him.

"We only had to hack Watchtower to figure it out. No biggie."

"Did you leave any trace? The last thing we need is the League coming down on us for not coming to them first." Robin hisses as he enters the room again.

"I know how to hide my tracks, thank you. This isn't the first time I've hacked them." Tim mutters, crossing his arms. "We found a way back. You should be happy about that."

"SourBird is never happy." Jason jeers, grinning as the teen mentioned glares daggers at him. "Oh, get over yourself."

"Stop making a scene, Hood. We _do_ want to get out of here in the near future." Damian grumbles, elbowing Jason in the ribs as he passes. "How long until it's functional?"

"A few more seconds." Tim states, making some last second adjustments on the computer. A bright light suddenly blinds them all, followed by a portal appearing in front of them.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, but it's been anything but." Jason grumbles, making his way to the portal.

"I apologize for their barbaric behavior. Thank you all for your hospitality." Tim amends, dragging Damian through the portal before the little demon could say anything further.

* * *

**FN:** told you I had to add a bit of Wally/Dick fluffiness! X3 and yay! The boys are back! Though, it's probably not really a good thing for them :/ until next time~!


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

**AN: **I'm back again~! Sorry it took so long! Things have been super busy recently . anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the lovely _**Rikkamaru**_! She helped me with Roy and Alfred's reactions to the birds coming back :P we actually pretty much brainstormed this chapter about a month ago lol

* * *

Jason, Tim, and Damian grunt as their faces make contact with the grassy ground of the front yard of Wayne Manor. The three look up at the mansion and let out a collective sigh of relief as the Boom Tube closes behind them. The sun just begins to rise as Jason throws the front doors open, half expecting Dick to rush up to greet them. He frowns, seeing no signs of the cheerful bird. Aside from the faint noises coming from the kitchen, where Alfred was no doubt preparing breakfast, the house was silent. Tim frowns, looking around.

"It's too quiet…shouldn't Dick be awake by now?" Damian starts heading for the stairs, causing Tim to raise an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Grayson." The youngest bird mutters, already peeling off his domino mask. The other two follow suit, heading up to their older brother's room. Damian cracks the door open, frowning at the sight. Dick was fast asleep, snuggled up next to Wally, who had his arms wrapped around him protectively, sleeping as well. What concerned the bird the most, were the bandages covering the entirety of Dick's torso as well as the dark circles under his eyes. Even asleep, the acrobat looked stressed. Jason shoves the door open wider, expecting to see his brother on his laptop, but pauses, seeing him asleep.

"He looks like shit." Jason whispers, his eyes narrowing.

"You three. Follow me." A deep voice snaps from behind them. The three jump, not expecting their adoptive father to find them so quickly. They turn to face him and pale at the death aura radiating off him and his livid expression. Knowing that now was not the time to argue, the three follow Bruce down to the Batcave. The Bat walks over to the computer and pulls up a video, his eyes narrowing at them. The video was the surveillance footage from their fight against Bane. "Focus on Dick." Was all the Bat hissed before stepping back into the darkness of the cave. The three birds look up at the screen, doing as they were told. Tim's eyes widen, seeing that Dick had been trying to save him from an explosion when he called out to him. His shoulder's slump, feeling guilty about snapping at him. The next part made all three of them cringe. Dick gets hit with the electrical current, having jumped in front of the weapons' path to protect them.

"We're so dead…Bruce is going to murder us." Tim rambles, running a hand through his hair nervously. "He probably heard what we said to Dick on the way home!"

"You don't know that." Jason snaps, quickly scanning the cave for any signs on the Bat.

"Yes I do! Otherwise, he wouldn't have made us watch this! Oh my God! He's going to skin us alive!" Tim nearly starts hyperventilating, when Damian suddenly punches him in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Drake! If Father harms us, Grayson would be upset."

"Great…so he's only going to make our life a living hell." Jason grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Bruce should be the least of your problems." Roy hisses, emerging from the shadows. "Do you have _any_ idea what you idiots have _done_?! _Years _Wally and I have spent –_years_- trying to make Dick realize that there are people out there that care about him and that he deserves people giving a _damn _about him, because God knows he does, even if he doesn't think so, and what do you do?! You come in and _DESTROY_ years - _YEARS_ - of work building up his self-esteem in a matter of _MINUTES_!" Roy shouts, clenching a fist before his voice drops to an ominous tone. "If I didn't know how much Dick cared about all of you, I'd throw you all into Arkham in your civvies and tell all the criminals there who you were!"

"We didn't mean it! He has to know that!" Tim tries to defend, earning a dark glare from the ginger.

"Then you don't know him as well as you think you do."

"And you're the expert on him?" Jason growls defensively.

"Yes, actually. I'm not the one who made him cry for hours. Who made him stay up for the last twenty-four hours going over every mission report from his time in the League. He actually thought about quitting his position as leader because of you three dumbasses!" The archer hisses. "If you think that you're going to get off easy, you have another thing coming. Wally and I are staying to make damn sure that you don't hurt him again." With that, Roy storms off, leaving the three birds speechless.

"We're so dead." Tim repeats solemnly. This time, none of his brothers protested.

* * *

Later that day, Tim sighs, sitting down at the kitchen table for lunch. Jason was hiding out in his room. Damian was probably doing something similar since he hadn't seen the young bird either. The ex-assassin was always hard to understand. Tim spots Alfred walking out of the kitchen, plate in hand.

"Hey, Alfred. How's Dick doing?" He asks, hoping that the butler wasn't shunning them as well. Alfred pauses, glancing over at him.

"I'm not quite sure, Master Tim, as I've been busy tending to the rest of the house. He's most likely still blaming himself for you and Masters Jason and Damian pushing him away, since it was clearly his fault that he was injured saving you from your own mistakes." Tim cringes.

"I get it Alfred! And we're sorry!"

"Does Master Dick know that?"

"I-…I-uh…Bruce and Roy won't let us near his room!"

"I am very busy, Master Tim. I do not have time for excuses." With that, Alfred walks on, ignoring the hacker, whose jaw drops. It was several minutes until he actually snapped out of his shock enough to get up from the table and head for the stairs. The last thing he expected was to be given the cold shoulder by Alfred. Somehow, this was worse than getting yelled at by Roy and Bruce. Tim sighs making his way to Dick's room. He knocks first, his hand shaky and his palms sweating. What if Dick shunned him too? Could he handle that? What if they really had pushed their older brother away? He was the one who held them all together! The door opens, and instead of seeing his brother, he is greeted by Wally. The speedster's emerald eyes narrow instantly, and his hand rises to slam the door when a soft voice from behind him stops him.

"Who is it?" Dick asks, his voice slightly strained. Wally's gaze instantly snaps to behind him and he sighs, opening the door and stepping aside.

"It's Tim." Wally grumbles, flopping back down on the bed. Tim peers into the room to see Dick standing by his bathroom door, in his pajama pants, his hair wet, and a towel draped around his shoulder. His bandages were off, revealing painful bruises on every inch of his torso. Tim winces, looking away as Dick glances over to him.

"Timmy? Where have you been? Is everything ok?" Dick asks worriedly, quickly trying to make his way to the door. Halfway there, he winces slightly and his knees buckle, causing him to fall. The speedster instantly catches him, frowning. It was only then that Tim noticed Alfred in the corner of the room, first aid kit open, with the plate of food he was carrying earlier on the bedside table.

"You mustn't push yourself too hard, Master Dick. You already have a fever because you refused to sleep last night." The butler states as Dick pouts. Wally sighs, helping Dick back to bed and kisses his head.

"It's only because we care about you." Wally whispers before nibbling on Dick's ear, smirking when Dick blushes, looking away. Tim's eyes widen at the scene.

"S-Since when are you two _dating_?!" Dick looks up at his brother innocently.

"Last night." He states simply before getting back to business. "Now, is everything alright? You three didn't come home last night." Tim sighs, walking into the room and sitting down next to his brother. He noted the dirty look he got from Wally, but chose to ignore it.

"We went after Slade…" Dick's eyes widen, about to say something, but Tim continues. "He was waiting for us…he knew we were coming…he created a Boom Tube and sent us to another universe…"

"He did _what_?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'm going to beat the shit out of that pompous-"

"Dick." Wally states, placing a restraining hand on the acrobat's shoulder as he tries to get up. "Calm down. You're in no condition to go fight Slade…and they're back safe." Dick continues to struggle, but Wally pulls him back into his chest, wrapping his arms around him to further restrain him.

"Let me go! He deserves-"

"You can go get revenge once you're better." Wally states, his tone dripping with finality. Dick sighs heavily, relaxing and glances over to Tim once again.

"Sorry. Continue." Tim nods slowly.

"Well, we ran into the Titans…but they were different…you were…well…younger and a complete douche…we didn't even see Roy. They wound up taking us captive until we finally convinced them to help us find a way back. I worked with Cyborg and we found a way home in no time…can you believe their base was shaped as a giant 'T'?!" Tim snorts, grinning when he sees Dick snicker.

"I can't believe I was a douche!"

"And dressed like a stoplight! And with spikey hair! Not a good look for you, by the way." Dick rolls his eyes, snorting.

"Anything's better than that sparkly mess _I_ wore."

"I'll take that over this other guy. I could have sworn that Damian was two seconds away from strangling him." Tim mutters, causing Dick to burst out laughing. He suddenly winces slightly, holding his ribs. Tim's smile instantly falls as he eyes his older brother. "How are you doing? You look like you haven't slept at all…" Dick shrugs, shifting slightly so that he was more comfortable in Wally's arms.

"I've been worse…but I've been better, too. Oh, and can you help me go over some mission reports later? I'm sure I've missed something." Tim's eyebrows knit, seeing the hint of sadness in his older brother's eyes. He was clearly trying to hide it, but he understood what Roy and Alfred were talking about now. Dick was not ok. Far from it.

"Dick…you've accomplished so much. Why do you think so poorly of yourself?" The acrobat instantly stiffens, his eyes glazing over slightly as Wally stiffens as well. From the corner of his eye, Tim could see Alfred freeze, gauze still in hand. That must have been the absolute _wrong _question to ask. Especially because the next thing he knew, Wally had him out the door and pinned to the wall down the hall, glaring at him murderously.

"You must have a death wish." Wally seethes, his eyes burning with rage.

"I just want to understand why! No one ever tells us anything!"

"Because Dick doesn't want you to know! You have _no_ idea what he's been through! Just because you 'followed' him for a few years, doesn't mean you're an expert on him. He's been through hell. And you and your dumbshit brothers have ruined everything! You have _no_ idea how _long_ we've spent trying to get him to value himself! And right when he finally does, you three DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"You all keep saying that, but won't give us a reason!"

"You want to know why Dick doesn't value himself? It was a _month_ before Bruce could finally get him out of the orphanage. The other kids beat him _every day_ saying that he was nothing but a 'worthless circus freak'. Not to mention the fact that the adults treated him like nothing more than an unwanted animal. The orphanage was worse than Arkham at the time. But it didn't stop there. All throughout his school life, people said that he didn't deserve to be Bruce Wayne's ward…that he was a freak and should have died along with his parents. With people telling you that for almost your entire life, you start to believe it." Wally hisses as Tim's eyes widen in shock. "It took him forever to tell me about it…so many times of him waking up screaming at my house when he spent the night…finally one day, he let me in. And now you shits have trampled all over his trust. He will forgive you, but the rest of us; we never will." With that, Wally punches him in the face, hard, and then lets the bird drop to the floor. "Stay away from him until we say otherwise. We have to fix your mess. _Again_." Wally storms off, leaving Tim on the ground to stare after him. What have they done? He needed to go talk to Damian and Jason. This was worse than they thought.

* * *

**FN:** Poor Dick . Timmy just can't win either…anyway, next time you get to see how Jay and Dami are handling things~!


	6. Chapter 6: Smothering

**Chapter 6: Smothering**

**AN:** I'm so sorry this is so late T.T keep getting writers' block and distracted . not a good combination…but thank you all for sticking with me! And also, thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs! ^.^

* * *

Damian peers out of his room, his eyes darting back and forth to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing that no one was in the hallway, he deems it safe, and takes a step outside. He slinks down the hall to Dick's room, making sure he stayed hidden in the shadows. Once to the newest bat's room, he slips effortlessly inside, like the trained assassin he was.

"You're up late, Dami." Dick's soft voice murmurs from the bed. Damian starts from the sound, having not expected his older brother to be awake. He frowns, crossing his arms, and turns to face Dick.

"I should say the same for you. You're injured. You should be resting." The younger bird snaps. Dick just rolls his eyes, setting his laptop aside. The light blue glow of the screen illuminated the room slightly, allowing the ex-assassin to see the slumbering speedster who was sprawled out beside the acrobat. "I wasn't aware that you had company." Dick shrugs, scooting closer to the ginger in order to give Damian room to sit on the bed next to him. Damian eyes the space cautiously before slowly making his way over to his older brother and sits down. "Bruce showed us the surveillance footage." The youngest bird mumbles, staring down at the bedspread. Dick sighs, draping an arm around Damian's shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. He smiles softly when the ex-assassin doesn't pull away from the embrace.

"I forgive you guys…" He states, knowing that was Damian's way of apologizing. Instead of dragging on the awkward moment, he decides to change the subject. "So…Timmy said that you guys wound up in another universe?" He raises an eyebrow as Damian pouts slightly.

"That Robin was a tool. I don't understand why that idiotic team followed his lead. Barking orders is no way to gain respect." Damian grumbles as Dick smirks.

"So, you're saying that you prefer _my_ way of leading?" The acrobat presses, nudging the young bird with his elbow.

"Don't flatter yourself, Grayson." Damian grumbles, scowling in protest when Dick giggles, pulling him into a hug once again. Dick ignore his comment, ruffling his hair before collapsing back onto the mountain of pillows he had used to prop himself up. Damian's eyes instantly narrow, seeing Dick wince ever so slightly. The acrobat instantly notices his younger brother's change in mood, and sighs heavily.

"I'm fine. It's not like I've never had broken ribs before."

"Crushed." Damian snaps, staring down at the bedspread as though it deeply insulted him. "Your ribs were crushed. You also had a punctured lung. We should have taken Bane down sooner. None of this would have happened."

"Well, I'm _going_ to be fine. I don't understand why everyone is making a big deal out of this."

"Because we fucked up!" Damian hisses, finally returning Dick's gaze. The Bat finches back slightly from the ex-assassin's harsh tone. Damian clenches a fist, barley containing his rage. "You were injured and we blamed _you_. It wasn't your fault. You were only trying to protect us, and we threw it in your face! It's unacceptable! You should not forgive us so easily! We don't deserve it!" Dick tugs on Damian's arm, pulling the young teen down next to him.

"You're family. Of course I'm going to forgive you. Now, just try to get some sleep. It's already late." Dick lazily rubs reassuring circles across Damian's back, trying to get him to calm down. Wally stirs beside the acrobat, mumbling something incoherent, before snuggling closer. Damian raises an eyebrow, noting that the two males were missing their shirts.

"You started dating _West_?" He inquires, sounding nearly appalled by the idea. Dick blushes, staring up at the ceiling to avoid his younger brother's gaze.

"Yes. It just happened actually…I-…I really like him, alright?"

"Tt. Whatever. I am not responsible for your sex life." Dick's lips quirk up, knowing that this was Damian's way of accepting his new relationship. "Nor do I want to hear details about it." With that, Damian rolls over onto his side, facing away from his older brother.

"Thanks, Dami…for everything. Night, Little D." Dick wiggles himself further under the covers, making himself more comfortable. He grins when he feels Damian shift closer, so that his back was pressed against the acrobat's side.

* * *

The next morning, Dick wonders out of the bathroom, still brushing his teeth lazily. The steam from the shower he had just taken was making the room nearly smothering. He sees a shift from the bed and jumps, shouting in alarm as he chucks his toothbrush at the figure sitting on his bed. Bruce catches the projectile, frowning as Dick coughs, wiping the toothpaste from his lips.

"What the hell, Bruce! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Bruce states, as though it were obvious. Dick's eye twitches as he stands off to the side, gesturing to the bathroom, where Wally was peeking his head out, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"Wally's got that covered. Though, I don't need a babysitter twenty-four/seven." Bruce stands up from the bed, nodding at Wally as he hands Dick back his toothbrush.

"Just be mindful of your wounds." The Dark Knight disappears as Dick groans irritatedly, running a hand through his damp hair. Wally raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Don't ask." Dick grumbles, stalking back into the bathroom with his boyfriend, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Two more times that day, Dick caught Bruce or Roy waiting outside of the bathroom for him. He seriously needed a break. At least Wally seemed to understand his frustration and just so happened to let slip that Clark was on Watchtower duty today. Dick smirks, slipping into his room, and pulls out his comm link. He places it in his ear, and taps it on, connecting to Watchtower.

"Watchtower." Clark's bored voice comes through, causing Dick's smirk to grow.

"Hey, Clark! I need to get out of here for a while. Family's fighting. What else is new right? Anyway! Can you please beam me up? Maybe we can hang out for a bit?"

"Are you sure Bruce is alright with this?" Clark asks hesitantly.

"Of course! It'll be no problem at all! Please? I'm starting to get a headache with all the yelling. I mean, you know what happens when you get an irritated Damian, Jason, and Bruce in a room together."

"Alright…but just for a little while!" Dick grins as he feels the Beta transporter take hold, and transport him up to their space headquarters. Clark was waiting for him, a skeptical look on his face. "Why do I have a feeling that this was a bad idea?"

"Because you're paranoid of Bruce's wrath?" Dick suggests with a shrug. He glances over at the main computer and his eyes light up with glee. "Can I find different universes with this thing?" Clark's brows furrow as he follows the Bat's gaze.

"Yes…why?"

"Well, Damian, Tim, and Jason were transported to another universe through a Boom Tube recently. The place sounded interesting."

"Don't tell me that you're going to try to visit." Clark frowns as Dick walks up to the computer beside him, starting to type on the control panel.

"Then I won't tell you."

"Dick."

"Yes~?" Dick beams up at him innocently as Clark sighs, running a hand over his face.

"Did you want to come up here just to get me in trouble?" The acrobat gasps, putting on his best hurt expression.

"I would never do something like that, Clark! You wound me!" Clark rolls his eyes, watching the screen. "Look at it this way. At least now you have company!"

"True. I hate it when I have to be up here all by myself."

"Everyone has to have a turn."

"Why can't they get the rookies to do it?"

"Because they actually need field experience." Dick glances over at the Boy Scout, smirking. "You're not talking your way out of this one, Clark." Superman frowns, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "At least it's not those crazy twenty-four hour shifts Bruce used to make everyone go through. I believe eight hours of torture is enough." Dick beams, finding exactly what he was looking for. "If anyone asks, I wasn't here." Clark's eyes widen as Dick presses a button on the keypad, starting to disappear.

"Wait! They were fighting over _you_, weren't they?!"

"Oops~!" Dick chimes before disappearing completely. Clark stares at the spot where the acrobat just was in horror. He was _so_ very dead when Bruce found out.

* * *

Dick groans in pain as he picks himself up off of the asphalt. He hadn't expected to land face first onto the road. Not to mention that he was only in a hoodie and jeans, which meant no padding for when he hit the ground. He winces, staggering over to a street light, and uses it to hold himself up. So, maybe spontaneously deciding to visit another universe was not his best idea.

"The energy spike came from over here!" A young teen calls out close by. Dick glances behind him, seeing a group of costumed teens heading towards him. They pause, standing right where he originally landed, frowning when they found no one there. The half cyborg hero types something into his arm computer before looking around, his red eye glowing as he no doubt scans for traces of the energy signature. His gaze lands on Dick, who smiles weakly over at them. The teen frowns. "Strange…that guy over there has traces of the energy on him." He gestures over to Dick, who waves over at the team.

"Hi there." The acrobat tries, hoping that they wouldn't attack. The traffic light dressed teen merely glares over at him.

"Let's take him back to the tower. Raven." He nods over to the girl dressed in the deep blue cloak.

"Hold up! No need to use force." Dick frowns, holding his hands up as a show of peace. Robin ignores him, and yanks him away from the light pole roughly, and handcuffs him. Dick grimaces in pain as the young bird shoves him forward. He coughs, gasping slightly for breath. He definitely should have planned ahead. The red headed girl floats over to him, her brows knitting in concern.

"He is hurt." Dick nods, swaying slightly on his feet. She stabilizes him, sending the bird a panicked look.

"We'll examine him when we get back." She nods slowly as Dick sighs, giving her a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I already know what's wrong though. Broken ribs and a punctured lung. I was still being watched for internal bleeding, but I think it's safe to say that there is none considering I'm walking and talking." Robin glowers over at him. "Being tossed around by Bane is a bitch, what can I say." The whole team freezes, staring at him in shock.

"Dude! You're the one the other guys were talking about! Their teammate that got hurt! They were seriously freaking out over you!" Beast Boy blurts out.

"Actually, I'm their older brother. They shouldn't have really worried about me. I'm not _that_ fragile." Dick shrugs a shoulder, before smiling warmly up at the team. "Thank you for sending them home." Dick eyes Robin curiously, noting his grumpy expression. "Tell me…what are your feelings on crowbars?" Robin raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Name's Dick Grayson. Nice to officially meet all of you!" He smirks slightly when Robin freezes, a look of horror on his face as the rest of the team greets him warmly. He was going to figure out why this version of himself was so grumpy, and change that. He needed to restore order in the universe and have a happy Grayson. This sourpuss was just _unnatural_.

* * *

**AN:** So, slightly longer chapter than usual since I'm SUPER late *cries* again, I'm sorry! I'm going to try to start updating my other stories again soon as well!


End file.
